


【鳴佐】『男性不孕症導致的意外』-中下(現代AU/搞笑?)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: #太子生日賀
#谷阿莫的"三分鐘認識男性不孕症" 梗
#並沒有那個醫學知識
#現代AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> #太子生日賀
> 
> #谷阿莫的"三分鐘認識男性不孕症" 梗
> 
> #並沒有那個醫學知識
> 
> #現代AU

「欸欸欸!你做什麼非法進行性交易我可是可以把你抓起來的我說!」被調戲的鳴人摀住耳朵紅著臉大喊，現在的人年紀輕輕都在幹有些什麼不良勾當，不行!身為警察他必須好好教育對方。

「我不收你錢小警察，你情、我願，怎麼能算性交易？頂多是一場一夜情，怎麼？警察連419也不允許？」那人說著挑起他的下巴搔了搔像是在逗小狗一般，墨色的杏眼眨啊眨的，纖長的眼睫毛在略微昏暗的路燈下在臉頰上形成一道陰影，看的他昏神，不對!他為什麼要看到入迷啊！清醒一點漩渦鳴人，你不能被他迷惑了!

「不!我不能看你誤入歧途坐視不管!戶口報上來我要見你父母!」鳴人扭頭閃開對方調戲他的手看對方打趣的收回手。

「警察先生雖然你一直把我當學生我挺開心的，不過都這樣了還這麼不識趣就不大好了。」那人說著又壓了上來比剛才還大的力道，一手順著鳴人的胸口劃過腹肌拉起他的衣服下襬大膽的手伸進鳴人上衣裡然後鳴人聽到他吹了聲口哨：「身材很好阿吊車尾警察。」

「欸!你做什麼啊我說。」鳴人連忙抓住對方的手拉開，他還沒像這樣被人在大街...好吧總而言之是室外如此調戲過，他可是警察!怎麼有人敢如此對警察!不怕我把你帶到局裡泡茶聊天嗎我說!

「多大年紀了你還不懂?」那人歪著露出一臉嗤笑的模樣:「嗯……難不成還是大齡處男?」

「誰跟你大齡處男啊我說!」真的拜託他最近已經因為男性不孕症夠受刺激了，別再拿什麼處男來刺激他好嗎，他才不是!我不是處男!沒有性功能障礙!就只是不孕症而已好嗎!其他功能正常的很!

「我想也是，不然……可就太可惜了。」對方說著舔了一下嘴角也不掙開鳴人抓著他的手就又整個人貼了上來，另一隻手甚至大膽的直接摸上了他的胯間，搞得鳴人滿臉通紅:「你看這裡……明明就有感覺了嘛。」

「你你你!這是犯罪!犯罪!我會把你抓起來我說。」鳴人整個人貼在牆上無處可逃，因為酒精作用加上被對方亂摸調戲他的確很不爭氣的有了生理反應……我的天不會他真的是隱性的GAY吧!

「你不會抓我的小警察，因為……你會是供˙犯。」男人說著抬起頭在他耳邊吹著氣低聲說道手邊揉著他早已挺起來的下體，鳴人該死的僵住完全動不了，可以說緊張也能說這感覺……真他媽的爽!:「沒關係，來...放鬆，覺得腦內輕飄飄的像飛起來了對吧……跟著感覺走，你會爽死的，相信我。」

黑髮的男人說著手一邊伸進他的褲子裡，貼在耳旁的唇咬上他耳朵慢慢親吻延著脖子到鎖骨，發出色情的水聲，然後把手從他酷子裡抽了出來舉到他面前，上面早就被他的體液沾濕泛著水光，對方勾起嘴角把輕輕舔過指尖再把手指含進口中甚至模仿著性交的抽插動作，在他面前現場演出這齣淫穢的表演。

「……跟我來。」對方把手指抽出嘴，拉出一條銀絲斷在空氣中，他舔去嘴角掛著的液體，瞇了下眼睛拉起鳴人的手往巷子裡走去，鳴人事後想起自己絕對是被下了什麼妖術才會被他騙過去。

那人拉著他在巷子裡拐了幾個彎，看來對這裡很是熟悉的樣子，然後鳴人被他帶進一家巷子裡頭有些破舊的旅館，櫃檯人員一看他們進來台了一眼就丟了把鑰匙在桌上，對方抓過鑰匙扯著鳴人就樓，樓梯踩著發出咿歪的聲響，他們走到二樓盡頭的房間，對方用鑰匙打開門把鳴人推了進去反手鎖上門，上前就捧著鳴人的嘴吻了下去，鳴人才回過神嚇了一跳推開他，或許是力道太大對方也沒料到鳴人這時候還會推開他，直接撞到了門板。

「欸!你做什麼啊?!」

「你有接吻潔癖?好好好，不接吻，做愛行吧。」那人轉轉脖子抬了眼又走了過來，鳴人下意識往後退...其實他到底在緊張什麼呢，他可是警察阿搏擊什麼的他最在行了啊，怎麼一看到對方那張高冷的表情就動不了呢，身體不要那麼誠實啊!

鳴人瞪大眼睛的看對方一邊走一邊單手解開襯衫的口子，露出底下白皙透紅的肌膚，再看到襯衫從肩頭滑落掛在手臂上時不爭氣的吞了一下口水，對方似乎也發現了故意歪了下脖子伸出舌頭舔著嘴唇，然後慢慢往下解開自己的褲頭，裡頭居然騷包的穿著丁字褲，他放開手褲管寬鬆的制服褲滑落到地上他抬腳踏出來手臂上掛著白襯衫走到鳴人面前直接把他推倒在床上。

鳴人想自己真的是他所謂的共犯了不然也不會毫無反抗的看對方跨到自己身上解開自己褲頭然後回過神來的時候自己那傢伙已經插在對方身體裡了，而且這種爽快的感覺是怎麼回事?自己以前跟女人做的時候都沒那麼爽過啊，雖然不至於不舉，但是這種射完一兩次完全感覺不夠就想抓著對方繼續來的感覺還是第一次啊，我的媽啊!我真的是個深櫃啊我說!

「哈…啊嗯…哈啊。」那人騎在他身上擺動著腰肢起落，腿間和後穴濕成一片翻出抽插間噗疵的水聲，被汗水浸濕透半透明的襯衫還是掛在他手臂上，這種若隱若現的感覺反而讓鳴人更加興奮，那人頭髮也濕的貼在臉上，晃動間似乎是擋著了他的視線，鳴人看他不太高興的甩甩頭伸手插到髮間把劉海往後一撥，動作比任何和他有過關係的女人來得性感百倍。

「哈嗯...你...剛剛還裝什麼…啊嗯，現在…幹我…幹的很爽嘛，小警察。」對方說話見都帶著呻吟，大概也是被他幹得爽透了，臉頰通紅到不行，一邊說著一邊加大幅度完全坐下把他的陰莖吞到體內深處濕軟的穴口內壁還不斷收縮吸著他的陰莖，在鳴人正爽的時候對方卻壞心的放慢速度甚至抬起腰後就只往下坐一些把他的頂部吞進去後又抽出來，下身才剛感受到對方體內的熾熱又馬上被迫抽離來回幾次讓鳴人快沉不住氣。

「嘖!還不是你太騷了我說。」鳴人抓住對方的腰狠狠瞪了他一眼，一個用力翻身把對方按到身下，體位突然的變化讓那人嚇了一跳發出一聲急促的呼吸聲，鳴人翻了身把他壓到身下搬開他的大腿對準那個早被肏的通紅還吐著他剛才射進去精液的軟穴直接插了進去。

「嗚!啊嗯…哈嗯，欸!你…啊哈嗯，慢…慢點。」看來對方不習慣這種處於被動的位置，掙扎著想起身卻又被下身大幅度的撞擊頂的癱回床上，他的雙腿被鳴人抓住架在肩傷，這時候警察制服人的絕佳手腕顯露了出來，無奈之下他只能發出討饒的呻吟。

「你這小混帳就是要好好教育，看你還敢不敢隨便調戲警察我說!」鳴人覺得自己也真是喝醉了，不然又怎麼會在那時候說出這種宛如在玩情趣角色扮演遊戲的話呢。

「你...啊嗯...哈啊，那邊不…嗚!好爽，那邊…再用力一點…你有沒有吃飯啊!」呻吟了幾聲看求饒不見效果，那人露出本性的開始指使來指使去，腳更時直接繞住鳴人的脖子自己抬起腰把下身往鳴人陰莖上送。

「等等就不要被我肏哭我說!」被質疑能力的鳴人哪能吞的下這口氣，一定要讓這小騷貨跪地求饒叫警察大爺!鳴人在內心下定了決心。

然後鳴人成功了嗎?應該是沒有，他記得他是先睡了過去，一個晚上他不曉得在那間破爛的小旅館跟一個在GAY吧遇上的不知名人士也不知道他有沒有性病就那樣沒帶套的在那間破爛小旅館大戰了一整晚，丟臉的是先失去意識的貌似是他本人，晚起來的也是他。

一起床鳴人就發現對方已經不見蹤影，他昨晚亂丟的衣服被摺好放在床邊連同那見有些髒了的內褲和外套，而他的錢包手機也被放在上面，他打開手機時間顯是是凌晨4點多……正好夠讓他回家洗個澡整裡一下再出門，然後他翻開錢包發覺裡面少了兩張鈔票其他一概不缺，如果說是性交易費用也少的可憐，而且對方也不像是在賣的樣子，鳴人抓抓頭起身穿好衣服拿起自己的包包出了房間，他沒找到房間鑰匙就直接問了櫃檯，櫃檯的員工跟他說房間已經退好了就低頭繼續看手機了，鳴人搔搔鼻子只好離開。

從這件事之後鳴人除了自己有精子長得很醜的男性不孕症以外又多了一件煩惱……他好像真的是同性戀，而且他媽的還愛上一個名字都不知道的一夜情對象，甚至他還不確定對方是不是真的是未成年學生。

老媽啊老媽，你隨便說說你兒子就真的成了同性戀了啊我說，應該說是你兒子在少年時隨便騙騙自己是同性戀，沒想到一騙成真啊!怎麼我騙自己種了一百萬彩券就沒成真啊我說!

TBC


End file.
